


Remembering the end

by TickToxissor



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Memories, Moments, Multiple Perspectives, One-Shot, Poetry, Time Skips, Unknown Character - Freeform, Zero (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: Zeropocalypse and stuffRobot masters remember when everything fell apart.(Different chapters are different perspectives)





	1. Chapter 1

CUTMAN AND THE OVERHANG OF DREAD- I remember the time that Wily ordered me and Iceman to watch over his robot recycling plant. To this day I don't know why. Outdated mets smashed down and crushed by metal teeth, only to be made into new ones with better projectiles and meaner looking eyes that held none of their original charm.  
Needless say it was traumatic. I remember holding him, if only to keep myself from breaking, telling him how it was never gonna be us, telling him how those robots are so much less advanced than us it would be like killing a fly.  
But those were all lies and I knew it.  
And there was nothing we could do because an order's an order.

One night many years after recovery, when I thought he'd forgotten, hoped he'd forgotten, Ice showed up at my charging port. Stoic face, no expression. He told me calmly how I was wrong, that we were all going to be the mets in that machine one day. I reassured him that we were safe, and led him back to bed. This time we both knew I was lying.

Many years later, hundreds of robots younger than me, better than me, laid fallen. And those of us hidden, awaited our fate from the monster that tore the city into sandy clouds that hovered above the ground.  
When Iceman fell, so did my hope.  
At the edge of a barricade, with tears in my eyes I told him. I was going to do what I didn't do back at the factory so many years ago. Back when we were young and afraid and knew so little. I told him that right now, I'm as old and experienced as I'll ever be, that I will make sure he's not dying for nothing.  
Eyes closed, he smiled through the dust.

I didn't waste a second after that. I didn't go out like a met, I had the most to avenge. All my brothers, all the time the fear hung over us, all the wars we stood to witness. No one saw it coming, I went out with the biggest bang of all.


	2. One short thought

This is how it ends  
Suddenly when the sun falls away  
Paint runs down the carefully crafted canvas  
Eternal rain


End file.
